Remington XM2010 ESR
|gradeB = |gradeC = |damage = |damageB = |damageC = |accuracy = 92% |recoil = 30% |magazine = 5 / 90 |fire = Bolt-action |ammotype = |weightloaded = 14% |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |addon = |system = xm2010 |image = |rateoffire = 27% |knockback = 27% |stun = 80% |variant = }} Remington XM2010 ESR (e'X'perimental '''M'odel Year '2010 E'nhanced 'S'niper 'R'ifle)'' is a grade in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The XM2010 is a derivative of the M24 sniper rifle, adopted by the US Army as a replacement for the M24. This rifle has more penetration power than the original M24 but it is heavier and has lower magazine capacity as a tradeoff. Advantages *Instant kill, except leg *Quite accurate even while mobile *Quite light for a heavy sniper rifle *High reserve ammo *Cheap ammo price *Can be Enhanced Disadvantages *Expensive price *Low rate of fire *Low clip size *Less accurate in long-range Events *Singapore/Malaysia: 22 February 2012. *Indonesia: 10 October 2012. *Turkey: 30 April 2014. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : As the new standard sniper rifle of the US Armed Forces, replacing the M24. * : A promotion poster shows a Thunder Squad operative armed with an XM2010. Battle Rush: *Commando: Seen in posters. Weapon Enhancement This weapon can be enhanced to XM2010 Expert and XM2010 Master. For each enhancement, the player can upgrade one of the following aspect with value: Tips *This weapon is recommended in middle range battles. If there is enemy in far range, try not to move and shoot so it will become more accurate. *Treat this weapon as if you're using the AWP. *Try to not stay so far from your target because this weapon isn't accurate in long range. *If you choose to rush, rush with teammates so that the enemies wouldn't target you. *Always perform a quick switch (Default key: "Q") after a shot as it is much quicker and allows you to kill your enemy with your secondary if you missed or if they are still alive. *Before zooming, duck to ensure that your shot would be accurate, then fire. *An 'Magazine size' enhancement is recommended for defensive purpose and killing multiple targets. Comparison to Remington M24 Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher rate of fire (+3%) *Can be enhanced *Can do one-shot-kill in chest Neutral *Same accuracy without scope (92%) *Same recoil (30%) *Same ammo type (7.62 NATO) *Same reload time (3,0 second) Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Heavier (+14%) *Lower clip size (-5) Gallery XM2010= File:V_xm2010.png|View model File:Xm2010_fire.png|Ditto File:Xm2010_reload.png|Reloading Xm2010.gif|Store preview 1186272_543218229081250_448726634_n.png|A Thunder Squad with XM2010 File:Xm2010_wa2000_tw_hk_resale_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster xm2010cp.jpg|China poster xm2010446x238.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster Xm2010 poster sgp.png|Ditto, resale Xm2010 greesia m14ebrgold promo idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Xm2010_poster_thailand.jpg|Thailand poster File:Xm2010_turkey_poster.png|Turkey poster Xm2010 snapshot.gif|In-game screenshot File:Xm2010_hud.png|HUD icon Firing sound Reload sound Did you ever use this weapon? Yes and I buy it permanent! Yes but I just buy it for 3/10/30 days to test it/no money Yes, from dead enemies/teammates Never use this before.. |-| Expert= xm2010v6 viewmodel.png|First person model xm2010v6 fire.png|Ditto xm2010v6 reload.png|Reload xm2010v6 worldmodel.png|World model XM2010 Expert Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot |-| Master= xm2010v8 viewmodel.png|First person model xm2010v8 fire.png|Ditto xm2010v8 reload.png|Reload xm2010 worldmodel.png|World model XM2010 Master Edition.jpg|In-game screenshot Trivia *This weapon is heavier than M24 and Scout but the lightest among the other bolt-action sniper rifles. External links *XM2010 Enhanced Sniper Rifle at Wikipedia. Category:Sniper rifle Category:7.62mm user Category:American weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Cash weapon Category:Scoped weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Weapons Category:High accuracy weapons